misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Lanturn
Lanturn, labled, The Sista with a Tude started out as a Chinchou and evolved into Lanturn. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel and Team Gyrados. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Magnezone. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but had a segment on the Airport Side Show. She was on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Miltank and Team Gothitelle. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Light Pokemon *Type: Water/Electric *Height: 3'11" *Weight: 50 lbs *Ability: Illuminate *Nature: Sassy *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Thunder **Aqua Ring **Electro Ball **Psybeam Biography Lanturn grew up in the hood under Sootopolis City. She learned how to be rough and tough, but has always had a caring heart. Everyone knows who she is in the hood and respects her. Her closest friends are Snorunt, Tentacool and then there's her stalker Ex-Boyfriend Clampearl. She loves to take care of younger kids going through troubled times at the Older Sister/Brother Program in her neighborhood. She hoped her natural rough, tough and caring would get her through to the end, but the competition was tougher then her. Total Pokemon Island Lanturn came in tough and went out easier then she thought she would. Lanturn started out on Team Registeel with; Vespiquen, Hippowdon, Delcatty, Porygon-Z, Blissey, Sceptile, Jynx, Chimecho and Jumpluff. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; Chinchou was one the jumpers for her team. In The Big Sleep; Chinchou is the sixth camper to fall asleep, but is saved because of Smoochum getting 2nd place. In Dodge Berry; Chinchou competed in the first match with; Combee, Hippopotas, Porygon and Skitty. Chinchou takes out Cherubi, but is quickly taken out by Houndour. In The Scary Outdoors; Chinchou, Skitty and Hoppip are sent to find firewood and as a bonus Skitty finds a moon stone and evolves to Delcatty. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Chinchou and Hippopotas compete in the second double battle against Shellos and Gabite. Chinchou evolves to Lanturn and some how manages to KO Gabite with Thunderbolt but it then KOed by Gastrodon's Mud Bomb. That night at Registeel's first Bonfire Ceremony, she's on the chopping block with Hippopotas but is saved. In Are You Scared Now?; Lanturn admits her fear is spiders and runs away from a giant Ariados during the challenge. In Breaking the Alliance; Lanturn is made a hunter with, Grovyle, Skiploom, Jynx and Nidoran. The only other time she's seen during the challenge, is her complaining what a waste of a hobby hunting can be. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Lanturn leaves Delcatty alone with the cake to help Mismagius and Marill lock Purugly in the freezer. That night she's on the chopping block again, but it's Delcatty who's sent home. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Lanturn receives a gold ball and earns immunity. In Time to Switch Teams; Lanturn is put on Team Milotic with; Mismagius, Purugly, Magmar, Luxray, Staravia, Clefable, Chimecho, Chansey, Ninetales and Skiploom. She competed in the Giant Tauros Challenge with Sceptile, but was the only one to complete it. In Oooh Shiny; Lanturn was paired up with Staravia. They find Rhydon first and their team is immune. In We're Human; Lanturn faces off against Volkner. She manages to beat Volkner's Luxray with her Piloswine. In Rotom Round-up; Ninetales and Lanturn manage to catch the Heat Rotom after Bellossom sabotages her team. In Ar U Cereus?; Mantine is eliminated and expresses his feelings for Lanturn, who lets him kiss her. In Sometimes Victory Hurts; Lanturn manages to win the first individual immunity and joins the remaining campers in voting off Hippowdon, again. In Try to Keep It Down; Lanturn is put on Team Snorlax with, Sceptile, Luxray, Houndoom, Jumpluff and Vespiquen for the eating challenge. Her and Luxray are the first two to drop out on their team. So when Snorlax loses they find themselves on the chopping block, but she's cut loose. Lanturn becomes the 31st camper voted off and ends up in 12th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Lanturn's personallity is based off of Leshawna *She's been in 4 out of 5 Seasons, but only made the merge in Total Pokemon Island *Lanturn and Grumpig are one of the couples made in Total Pokemon Action along with; Azumarill/Carnivine, Purugly/Persian(pre-divorce), Metagross/Furret, Jynx/Spiritomb(post-Sceptile and Jynx breakup), Slaking/Zangoose, Porygon-Z/Gardevoir, Garchomp/Houndoom, Wailord/Luvdisc, Vespiquen/Gliscor, Lopunny/Machoke, Bella Lee/Flygon, Mantine/Milotic, Drifblim/Exploud, Tangrowth/Medicham, Leafeon/Shaymin and Castform/Unown. *Lanturn's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Miley Cyrus's "Who Own My Heart?" Gallery lanturn xy.png|Lanturn's Sixth Generation sprite lanturn xy back.png|Lanturn's Sixth Generation back sprite lanturn xy party.png|Lanturn's XY party sprite lanturn original party.png|Lanturn's original party sprite lanturn bw.png|Lanturn's Fifth Generation sprite lanturn bw back.png|Lanturn's Fifth Generation back sprite lanturn bw.gif|Lanturn's Fifth Generation animated sprite lanturn bw back.gif|Lanturn's Fifth Generation animated back sprite lanturn shuffle.png|Lanturn in Pokemon Shuffle Lanturn rumble.png|Lanturn in the Rumble World lanturn hgss ow.png|Lanturn's HGSS Overworld sprite lanturn stadium.png|Lanturn in Pokemon Stadium lanturn pr.png|Lanturn in Pokemon Ranger lanturn md2.png|Lanturn in Mystery Dungeon 2 lanturn md.png|Lanturn in Mystery Dungeon lanturn md tile.png|Lanturn's Mystery Dungeon tile lanturn sinnoh back.png|Lanturn's Fourth Generation back sprite lanturn sinnoh 1.png|Lanturn Sinnoh sprite lanturn sinnoh 2.png|Lanturn Sinnoh sprite lanturn hgss 1.png|Lanturn HGSS sprite lanturn hgss 2.png|Lanturn HGSS sprite lanturn trozei.png|Lanturn in Pokemon Trozei lanturn hoen back.png|Lanturn's Third Generation back sprite lanturn emerald.png|Lanturn Emerald sprite lanturn hoen animated.gif|Lanturn Emerald animated sprite lanturn rs.png|Lanturn Ruby and Sapphire sprite lanturn pinball.png|Lanturn in Ruby and Sapphire Pinball lanturn johto back.png|Lanturn's Second Generation back sprite lanturn crystal.gif|Lanturn Pokemon Crystal sprite lanturn silver.png|Lanturn Pokemon Silver sprite lanturn gold.png|Lanturn Gold sprite Lanturn Premier card.jpg|Lanturn's Premiere card in the Neo Genesis Expansion lanturn neo revelation.jpg|Lanturn card in the Neo Revelation Expansion Lanturn aquapolis.jpg|Lanturn card in the Aquapolis Expansion lanturn aquapolis 2.jpg|Lanturn card in the Aquapolis Expansion Lanturn power keepers.png|Lanturn card in the Power Keeper Expansion Lanturn unseen forces.png|Lanturn card in the Unseen Forces Expansion lanturn legend maker.png|Lanturn card in the Legend Maker Expansion lanturn legends awakened.png|Lanturn card in the Legends Awakened Expansion lanturn legends awakened 2.png|Lanturn card in Legends Awakened Expansion lanturn unleashed.png|Lanturn card in the Unleashed Expansion lanturn unleashed 2.png|Lanturn card in the Unleashed Expansion lanturn plasma freeze.png|Lanturn card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion lanturn primal clash.png|Lanturn card in the Primal Clash Expansion lanturn xy-p promo.jpg|Lanturn card in the XY-P Promo Expansion light lanturn neo destiny.jpg|Light Lanturn card in the Neo Destiney Expansion Lt. Surge's Lanturn.jpg|Lt. Surge's Lanturn card in the Pokemon VS. Expansion lanturn team magma vs. team aqua.png|Team Aqua's Lanturn card in the Team Magma vs Team Aqua Expansion lanturn anime.png|Lanturn in the Pokemon anime lanturn manga.png|Lanturn in the Pokemon Manga Lanturn HGSS oa.png|Lanturn's Official Artwork from HeartGold and SoulSilver lanturn oa.png|Lanturn's Official Artwork from Pokemon Gold, Silver and Crystal Lanturn All Stars.png|Lanturn's appearance during All Stars Lanturn anime model.png|Lanturn's model in the Pokemon Anime Lanturn Pokedex 3D.png|Lanturn in Pokedex 3D Lanturn Go.png|Lanturn in Pokemon Go lanturn celestial storm.png|Lanturn's card in the Celestial Storm Expansion Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Water Pokemon Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Gothitelle Category:Team Smarts Yveltal Category:Team Tauros